Jack Black and the Army of Heliopaths
by Draconifors
Summary: A forbidden child. A destiny revealed. The Final War
1. Prologue

Chapter one Forbidden Child  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his dark office, potions brewing around him, only the light of the torches that lit the walls of the castle. He was thinking back, to his teen years, he had dreaded each year he returned to Hogwarts, yet he would look forward to the Summer holidays for a reason, his beloved sister Serlina. She had been the only person in his life that didn't flinch at the sight of him, or point and laugh at him. She was not only a brilliant witch, but an unnaturally kind woman, she could see the beauty in some one, even if they could not see it in them self. Serlina had always been the most popular girl in her year at Hogwarts, though Severus loathed the fact that she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of his own house, Slytherin, he could still respect her for who she was. Though she seemed to only focus on her studies, in her fifth year she met a boy, Sirius Black. When they returned home for the holidays that year, Serlina would only talk about Sirius, Severus thought nothing of it at first, and it was only a school girl crush after all. However, un-due to his belief, the next summer, Serlina came back to the house with a visitor, none other than Sirius. He stayed for two weeks, and then he returned to his home, taking Serlina with him. Severus then could barely contain the anger that he built up during the Summer, the next school year Sirius and his friends made Severus's life horrible, and they continued to do so until their Seventh year. After Hogwarts, Severus lost everything he held dear, he lost the will of life. Soon he joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort, his hate motivated him to become powerful, deadly. He soon learned the news of Serlina having a child, with Sirius Black, they had planned to marry soon. Voldemort learned of his sister's child, something caused him to become highly interested, he refused to tell Severus. Voldemort could not be stopped now, he went to the house of Black, and killed Serlina, the child was gone, its location unknown. Severus held Sirius Black responsible, not wanting to blame himself. The child however would, become legend, miles and miles away Sirius Black was flying over the sea, with a bundle, and in that bundle nestled a small baby boy. Jack Black. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: September First 1996  
  
A sixteen year old Jack Black awoke to his dark room, the rain pouring down upon his small windows. Why had he awakened? He didn't remember, then while in the middle of the thought, a small owl pecked him impatiently on the cheek "All right, all right, calm down." Jack whispered to the owl as he took the letter that was tied to the owls leg, he un folded it and read: Dear Jack, I am off to see Arthur on some order business, I left a portkey to King's cross, it's the small stone on the table, don't worry, Dumbledore approved of it, there are also a few sickles for food on the train. Expect to see me at the castle some time this term.  
  
Love, Uncle Remus  
  
Jack had been living with Uncle Remus as long as he could remember, his father had been taken to Azkaban when he was very young, and this past summer he had passed away, he had never even met his father, though Uncle Remus told him stories of their Hogwarts years, about the mischief of his father, and about his mother, whom he also never knew, he told her she was a beautiful woman, a kind person, and a brilliant witch. Though those tales were told to him as bed time stories as a small child, he hadn't talked about his parents in quite some time. Ever since his father passed away, all of his dreams were put on a long delay, he was hoping to live with his father once his name was cleared, to be together. Jack had taken many of his fathers qualities according to Uncle Remus. Jack was the top of his year, a prefect, and made full marks on all of his O.W.L.S with the exception of potions. One reason Jack was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts was to see his friends, he had befriended a boy named Harry Potter in his third year, and they had become close friends since then, especially due to the fact they were both much like there fathers, whom were also friends at Hogwarts. Jack began to load his trunk with his belongings, he then put on his Muggle clothes, a light jacket and some jeans. He dragged his trunk down the stairs, then he reached towards the kitchen table, and everything around him began to whirl around. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
The world was blurring around Jack as he fell onto the hard ground, the rain hit him as he looked up to see the sky, darker than it was at his home, he pulled himself up, then took his trunk and began to walk through the station. When he arrived at the barrier, he casually leaned through and stumbled to the other side. The other students were filing into the Hogwarts Express, something bothered Jack about the darkness, the cold air, something about it was familiar, yet he couldn't remember what it was. Jack clambered into the train, as he was walking down the aisle "Jack! Over here." Someone yelled at him, it was Harry, Jack quickly walked into the compartment that Harry was in and sat down. "Oh...uh...H-Hello Hermione." Jack said as he noticed Hermione sitting across from him, his ears turned red. "Where's Ron, Harry?" Jack asked "Oh he went to get some sweets." Harry replied. The train began to slowly move through the dark air, the rain continued to hang over train as they went further, the lights kept flickering briefly, Jack figured it was just the weather. Hours later, Jack sat down his drink on the window sill "So, I wonder who will be the Quidditch captain this year, I bet it will be you Harry." Jack said "I don't know, we will need a lot of replacements this year-" Harry was cut short by the lights going completely off, Jack had a feeling this was much more permanent, the comforting sound of the engine left. Several first years were screaming in fear, the prefects ran into the aisles, Jack joined them, he was selected as Head Boy over the summer. "Any idea of what the cause of this is?" A Ravenclaw prefect whispered "You don't think that they brought the coldness here-"But the boy was interrupted by Jack "No, dementors are being contained by Aurors right now, nor could a storm do this much damage to the power. Lumos!" A light emitted out of his wand revealing his face "Lets split up and check on the other students" He said, they all nodded in agreement. Jack was checking all of the compartments thoroughly when he heard a scream from the one across the aisle, he quickly ran to it, a small second year girl was peering out the window with a horrified looking expression "What is it?" Jack asked but then he saw what she was looking at, at least two dozen cloaked figures were peering through the windows, that all wore white masks that looked much like opera style masks, they were all circled around a stout little man, apparently the conductor went to check out the problem, and they were all laughing while muttering spells at him, they were torturing him. Jack wasn't going to let it happen, he ran out into the aisle, then dashed to the door and jumped out of the train, the students watched, some gasping, others speechless. Jack pointed his wand at one of them and shouted "Stupefy!" the red jet of light hit one of the figures and knocked him onto the ground. They all turned towards him with their wands raised. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Jack was now surrounded, they had made a circle around him, one of the figures behind him said in a hissing voice "Looks like old Sirius doesn't it Regulus?" Then out of the circle came one of the figures, it pulled off the mask to reveal a face very similar to Sirius's. The face surveyed him with great interest; this must have been Regulus "Leave him alone... Let's head back." The other figures seemed to be staring at him but then had second thoughts about challenging Regulus's temper. With a sharp crack all of them were gone, and the conductor hit the ground with a loud thud, Jack rushed over to him "Sir, Sir are you ok?" The conductor replied with a groan of pain, Jack lifted him up and dragged him up to the train. They were now stranded half-way to Hogwarts though, the rain became stronger, the lightning danced across the sky, the prefects ran up to Jack "What happened out there, are they gone?" The Hufflepuff prefect asked shakily "They are gone, does anyone have an owl I can use? I need to alert the headmaster immediately." Jack said urgently. The Ravenclaw prefect quickly went to the prefect's compartment, returning with a beautiful Eagle Owl "Thanks" Jack said gratefully to the prefect, then he wrote a message to Dumbledore explaining the current situation, then Jack sent it off with the owl. After sending the message Jack went to check on the conductors condition, there was no change he was still unconscious. There was only one thing Jack could do; he had to take the injured conductor to safety, but how? Then Jack remembered it, he began to shuffle through his pockets and finally pulled out a silver whistle, he could call Buckbeak with it, his father's Hippogriff. He blew into the whistle as hard as he could, then he sat staring at the window for about a half an hour while explaining to the questioning students. Finally, the rustle of feathers blasted through out the pouring of the rain and Buckbeak landed next to the tracks ahead of the train, Jack quickly lifted up the conductor and hurried outside. Jack then lifted the conductor onto Buckbeaks back, and then he clambered on top of the Hippogriff. Buckbeak began to gallop along the tracks, and then they took off into the stormy sky. 


End file.
